A Second Chance
by Dark Seraphim410
Summary: 50 years after Integra's tragic death and now a mystery woman appears to Alucard with the answers to his wishes.
1. Chapter 1

A Second ChanceDark_Seraphim410Chapter One

The dark of night is settling down the lands of England as its oldest resident sits in his tall chair, a king posing for a portrait. His body is still but he is staring straight ahead to the far wall. His stare is blank as his mind becomes filled with troubling memories and thoughts. He closes his reddish-amber eyes and sees her image underneath. She smiles back at him as she walks towards the building that he last saw her in. Then an explosion sounds and fire appears within his mind, forcing him to open his eyes and once again he looks into the darkness. He raises his hand to his chest to feel the emotional pain under his skin as a bloody tear runs down his cheek.

"Alucard…"

A soft whisper enters his vampire ears and he looks through the dark to find a form of her. She stands there wearing her usual outfit of a dark brown business suit. Her blond long hair rests comfortably against her body and hides her only eye. Her glasses reflect what little light creeps into the room. She walks to him and his mouth drops over the shock of the moment. This moment had played in his mind many times when he slept years ago but the moment had become too great for him, so he stopped sleeping all together. Still to this day, he makes a wish with each night fall that she would return to him.

He tries to speak but she places her gloved index finger over his lips to silences him. She lowers herself to his lips and lays a gentle kiss. She traces his cheek with the back of her hand as she brushes her nose against his. He closes his eyes as he enjoys the moment. She brings herself on top of him and sits on him. She places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him to her lips. He welcomes her lips against his but he quietly questions the moment.

In fear of the dream ending but wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he opens his eyes to see her and what he sees is surprising. The hair that covered her eye moves with each kiss and he sees what should be bright blue eye but are red. He grabs her roughly at her arms and pushes her off. As the woman flies through the air, her form changes from his beloved to his loyal servant. She lands her feet and straightens herself up. He stands and the atmosphere of the room changes with his mood of rage as his fists shake.

"How dare you, Seras?"

Alucard walks slowly to Seras and towers her as his eyes glow brighter with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What is your purpose here? To embarrass me? Answer me, Police Girl!"

"Police Girl? You haven't called me that in years."

"This is not the time to be a smartass!"

Alucard moves even closer to her to the point that only inches separate them.

"Now what the hell are you doing?"

Seras looks away from Alucard but he takes his hands and pushes her to face him.

"Answer me!"

"I was trying to help you! I was trying to help you out of this slump you have been for the last fifty years since her death."

"By providing me with a lie? By splitting into the face of Integra's memory as you took her form?"

His voice becomes a roar with each word. The roar echoes through the mansion and Seras turns her head away from his anger.

"I was just trying to help. I know what you do here. You replay that day in your head."

Seras' words strikes his heart like a knife forcing him to turn away.

"I have so much power but…"

Alucard looks down to his open hands and clenches them tight. He turns his back to his servant.

"…And I couldn't save her. I wonder what I could have done. I should have done something."

He turns away from her once more and walks to the wall next to him. He extends his arm and rests his hand on the wall. He hangs his head down as the emotion floods him.

"You have the power to be anywhere you please. It does not gain you the power to see fate. The explosion was not your fault and the authorities determined that it was an attack of terrorism. Her death had nothing to do with vampirism or you."

Seras places her hand on his shoulder as she steps towards him. Without a look towards her, he pushes her hand away and walks to his chair but does not sit. He instead stares at it.

"I realize what bothers you most. You both never realized the love between you two."

Seras changes her form to appear as Integra. Alucard turns to her and looks down to the image of his former master and beloved.

"Let me help you with that sorrow. Take me and take the lie. Allow yourself to be happy."

"A lie is still a lie. The truth of the matter is that Integra is dead and I have just her memory to live on. Get out!"

His voice is similar to a beast from a movie, he points to the door. Seras returns to her form and walks to the door.

"Living happily with a lie is better than living miserable with the truth."

"The truth means more to me than anything else. The truth is that I am willingly to use you for sex but not as a substitute for Integra. You could never be her."

As she had done to him before, Alucard has returned the favor. He chooses his words carefully so they will inflict the most damage. Seras seems to swallow the hurt and nods.

"Then I was mistaken for what I have done."

Seras walks away from the room and down the hall of the lower level.

"What the hell was that?"

Pip appears in front of Seras' mind's eye.

"Not now. Please, not now."

"No! We're talking about this now. What the hell was that with you and Alucard?"

Seras stops and forms Pip with the shadows of the hall.

"I know. That was stupid of me but what can I say? I am a blond. I am just so tired of seeing him like this. I just wanted to help."

"If you want to help, next time bring him a victim to terrorize for a few hours not offer yourself to him... Especially not in the form of Integra. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Enough, Pip. I know the pain he's in."

"No… You don't. You lost your parent many years ago. You never lost the love of your life… You never lost me."

Seras gives Pip a rude look.

"Yes because I couldn't find anyone better to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's not my point but we will talk about that later. Anyway, back to Alucard. He lost the woman he fought for. He lost the woman he changed for. That is something I don't think anyone would understand that."

Seras hangs her head.

"I know. I… I screwed up… I just hope…"

Seras' head shoots up as she hears a sudden noise in the upper levels.

"Master?! I think…"

"I know. Someone is here."

Alucard stands in front of the untouched desk of Integra as a woman in a black suit sits in her chair with her feet resting up. Her dark brown hair lies on her shoulder and her hands are lock together. She looks up at Alucard with a wide sinister smile.

"I'm coming to you, Master."

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

As she runs to the door of the hall, Seras is stop in her track by an energy border. The energy travels down her body causing pain in its wake. She collapses to her knees and holds her chest.

"That's why."

The smile on the mystery woman's face is widen with the prospect of Seras' discomfort.

"Seras is nothing compared to you."

She continues with her smile and places her elbows on the dusty desk. She rests her head in her hands.

"Get out of that chair and off of that desk."

"I'm sorry. Is this bothering you?"

The woman stands up and walks around the desk dragging her fingers on its surface. She stops at the corner of the desk and places her hands in her pockets.

"No accent. You're American. Only Americans could be so rude."

"O, you don't know how rude I can be."

She pulls her hands out of her pockets and hold in them small sticks. The sticks then extend to form two curve blades with empty small tubes before the handles.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second ChanceChapter Two

She stands strong in front of Alucard as a trained fighter would in a ring. She sizes him with her eyes like a lioness to her prey. She holds her daggers in front of her chest and smiles. She knows what to do, she steps forwards and Alucard chuckles with the prospect of the violence that is lays before him. He brings his hands up and forms fists as he sinisterly laughs.

"What? No guns? Where are your .454 Casull Auto and Jackal?"

"I don't need it for your kind."

"My kind?" The mystery woman is shock to hear his words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a freak. You are either vampire or human. You're a manufacture thing. You reek of weaponization."

She smiles at Alucard's words.

"Reminders you of anyone?"

As the stranger's words pass Alucard's vampire ears, memories of Alexander Anderson and the Millennium group flash through his mind.

"You are nothing like Anderson but you are like the Millennium group. You're probably underneath someone like those dogs were. So the question is: whose orders are you following?"

"I guess you just have to win this fight in order to find out."

The woman answers Alucard with a cocky attitude.

"I guess so."

The woman rushes and jumps towards Alucard. She slashes his upper arm with her right blade and lands on the floor behind him. Alucard looks down to his arm as it falls to the floor and his blood rushes out the wound. Alucard laughs with a devilish delight as the woman thrust backwards into Alucard's chest and her blades hit their mark. She moves her blades up creating an opening in his chest and pulls them out. She turns to him and watch as Alucard heals his wounds. His arm forms back and extends to her throat. He grabs her tight and starts to squeeze. The woman begins to laugh angering Alucard.

"You do realize that you choking me isn't causing any discomfort. I don't breath. This just feels like a tickle."

"Really… It is still fun to do."

"I know because I know you. I know your fighting style, Alucard. You are cat with a mouse. You play with your prey as you let them believe that they have the upper hand on you but then…"

Alucard forms a fist with his free hand and channels his energy towards the woman's abdomen. Her body is thrust back with the kinetic energy and he hears her ribs break with the force. Alucard pulls her to him and then throws her across the room making her hit the wall. She tries to use her hands to soften the fall and lands on her abdomen. She brings herself up with her arms and shakes her head. She uses her right knee to lift herself off the floor. She faces Alucard and smiles.

"Then you show them with hell truly is. Frankly, I'm a little disappointed. I hope you're not going easy on me because I am a woman but then again I heard what you did to Rip van Winkle. After all your years on earth, I believed that you have a changed your tactics. How boring you have become since her death?"

With no flash or trace, Alucard disappears and reappears in front of her and before she can react, Alucard's fist hits her face forcing her fall to the floor. He climbs on top of her to pin her down with his legs and begins to thrust his fists to her face. She protects herself with her blades, forearms, and twists of her upper body. Although she is unnatural, she cannot see all the ways Alucard is breaking the laws of natural with the speed of his fists. She can only see what she believes to be a bloody tear but is unsure due to her blood spraying from the wounds that he is causing her.

She tries to find her chance. Once she finds her opportunity, she takes one of her blade and slides his throat deeply to the point where his head hangs by just a thin piece of his skin. She rushes to pull herself from under him and gets up from the floor. She stands away from the nearly beheaded Alucard. She wipes her lips of blood as her wounds begin to heal slowly.

"Oh, I think I hit a nerve. Mentioning 'her' gets you started now-of-days, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Alucard turns his still hanging head to her. His skin begins to reforms and he straightens himself. He stands and rushes to her. He grabs her neck and rushes to the wall. He slams her against it breaking frame picture of Integra and her soldiers before the Millennium attack on the mansion. Blood starts to drop down the back of the woman's head.

She takes her blade and slams it into his chest but this time the action doesn't seems to faze him. She pulls out, takes both of them, and aims them to his eyes. He seems to be waiting for them as the blades enter his eyes. The piercings cause blood to bust out and onto her face as he drops her. She runs to the door of Integra's office and opens it but in her way is Alucard.

"Going somewhere?"

The woman is shock to find that he is holding the paper spell that she had placed on the office door. He rips the paper up as it burns softly at his hands. She walks backwards away from Alucard. He disappears from her sight and she raises her blade to her lips.

"Data collected… Transfer data now."

The woman stops in her steps as she feeling something on her back. She turns around to see Alucard behind her.

"What data? Why are you here?"

The woman is quiet and her eyes search the room for a way out.

"You pick on the wrong vampire, freak."

She looks up at him and smiles.

"No I didn't."

She lifts her blades to him to show the once empty tubes are now filled with his blood.

"What are you doing with my blood?"

"If you really want to know, then open up wide."

The woman brings her right hand to her mouth and bites down on her index finger. Her blood runs heavy from the wound. She smiles and thrusts her hand towards Alucard causing the blood to land in his mouth.

As soon as a drop of blood land on his tongue, a flood of the woman's unorganized memories appear in his mind. There are flashes of laughing and running down the streets of an American city; then flashes of scientists looking down at the woman. Then the last flash is an image Alucard never expected to see. Integra is floating in a solution filled tube with wires and mentors attach to her. She is young but her eye patch still remains.

Before Alucard can realize the full extent of this memory, it disappears from his mind. He is angered by this and grabs the woman by her throat. He runs with her against the wall once again but this time he takes her blades and pierces her through her chest. They travel through and pin her to the wall. She struggles to pull them out but to no avail.

"What the fuck are you doing to Integra?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Second ChanceChapter Three

She hangs with her feet pointing downward towards the floor, she brings her hands to the blades that are holding her to the Hellsing mansion wall, but they do not move. She looks down to Alucard who is staring her down, the flames of fury are clear in his vampire eyes. He steps to her, his boots making tapping sounds against the century's old marble floor. He brings his right hand to the same side blade and digs it deeper into the woman's body. Alucard flashes his signature smile of delight as the mysterious woman moans from the pain.

"How do you know Integra?"

Alucard's voice is filled with rage and frustration as it deepens with each word that passes from his lips. He stands firm and strong as he takes his right hand from the blade to her chin.

"What is your connection to my Countess?"

"Is this an interrogation, Alucard? I know of your interrogation of Tubalcain Alhambra but that was when you were a monster. You are a man now. You are a man who has fought very hard to be what you are today. I doubt that you would throw all that away because of me; especially since you fought hard to become a man for not only yourself but Integra as well."

Alucard looks away from the mystery woman, flashes of memories of the thirty years of fighting the trapped souls within him came to his mind.

"If you know me so well, you should know what I do to people who do not give me the answers I want to hear. I may not be willing devour your soul for the truth but make no mistake, freak, I will come up with another ways to get the answers I need from you."

"Bring me down."

"Why do you believe that you're in a position to negotiations?"

The woman rolls her eyes showing her frustration. She pulls at her blades once more but to no avail as she realizes that she is in deep. She brings her hands back to her sides to hang and looks back to Alucard.

"My name is Jade. You were right about me being an American. I was born in Brooklyn New York…"

"I didn't ask for your life story! I just want your connection to Integra! I could just as easily get the answers through your blood but it won't be as fun."

Alucard takes his right index finger a blade and lets his glove soak with the blood that flows freely from it. He brings that finger to his lips and licks the blood off of its tip.

"All right! About fifty years ago, I was a cop in the NYPD when I was shot during a robbery. I awoke in a white room to someone slapping my face and screaming at me. I jumped up and found I had only a few memories of some scientists conducting tests on me. Before I could get me full bearing on my surrounding, the woman pulls me up from the bed I was laying on. The woman was your beloved Integra."

Alucard's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No… Integra died fifty years ago. I was there when the building exploded."

"Yes but was there a body recovered?"

Alucard does not ask the question as he wonders why he was such a fool all those years.

"It's all right, Alucard. No one blames you for believing their lies."

"Continue with your story…"

"Take me down from here."

Jade plays with the blades that dig pass her lungs. Alucard brings his hands to them and pulls them both releasing Jade. She falls to the floor and her landing creates an echoing sound. Alucard grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet.

"Continue…"

Alucard points the Jackal to Jade's forehead.

"I was wondering when the guns were going to make an appearance. Integra already had a plan for escape before I even woke up but she needed me to help her. She was next to go under their experiments as I. She gave me some of her blood and I had strength beyond belief. It felt…"

"I know what Integra's blood can do to a vampire. What happened next?"

"Okay… A few minutes later, a guard came into the room. I killed him and we took his weapons."

Jade has flashbacks to the moment when she was pretending to sleep as Integra struggled with the guard. Jade opened her eyes with Integra's signal of a yell of "now". She brought her arms to the guard's neck and with her new vampire strength, she broke his neck. The body fell to the floor and Integra looked down to it.

"He's a vampire," Integra said as she pointed to the body.

"What?"

"Look."

Jade looked down to the body and noticed the fangs.

"You must kill him completely."

"What? How? I'm not a vampire hunter!"

"Take your hand and as hard as you can, drive it to through his chest. Take his heart and crush it."

Jade stared at Integra with confusion.

"Do it before he wakes up," Integra yelled as she shook at Jade. Jade nodded to Integra and positioned herself over the body. She moved her opened hand and drove into the vampire's chest. She felt the cold heart and wrapped her fingers around it. She pulled it and didn't stop until it was out of his chest. She holds the heart to Integra.

"Will this work?"

"Yes, that will kill him."

Jade slammed her fingers closed against the heart crushing it into dust.

"That rush of my first vampire kill," Jade says to Alucard in the present as her wounds are still slowly healing.

"I guess you know what that's like. She got us out of the room and we got far enough to know where the front door was but…"

"What?"

"When we got there, they were waiting…"

Jade and Integra walked in the white bright halls of what looked to be a lab.

"What is your name," Integra asked.

"Jade Campbell, and you?"

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"Wait, what?"

Jade stopped and grabbed Integra by her forearm. The women were facing each other.

"I know you. I have heard stories of your heroics in Britain during the Millennium incident. I thought you were myth."

"I glad to see my reputation precedes me."

"It's an honor."

Jade stopped and extended her hand to Integra. Integra took and they shook. They continued to walk out through the halls.

"I don't want to get on your nerves but there's a rumor that you have Dracula wrapped around your little finger."

"You can say that."

"There are even more rumors."

"Like what?"

"There are wild sex stories of you two that would make the girls in any red light district blush."

Integra rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Jade.

"O, come on. It's just a rumor. But there is another rumor and I guess this one is true. You're a virgin," Jade said as she caught up to Integra.

"Yes, I am."

Jade laughed.

"What?"

"I am just surprised. How did you get Dracula under your spell if you're a virgin?"

"He goes by the name Alucard. He was my family's secret weapon."

"Was?"

"He's become much more now. I am surprised that he is not here but whoever these people are, they know what they are doing."

"Yeah, last thing I remember is looking down the business end of a SW1911."

"You know your guns."

"I should. I'm patrol with the NYPD. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to a business meeting at a new building."

"Vampire business?"

"Yes, vampire business."

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sir Integra?"

"Everyone you knows us thinks we're dead. That still doesn't explain why Alucard isn't here."

Integra and Jade stopped at the end of the hall. Jade looked around the corner as Integra kept a sharp eye down the hall.

"Two vampire guards… There's some kind of glowing paper on the doors."

Integra looked around the corner.

"It's a border spell from the Catholics."

"What does that mean?"

Integra looked to Jade and said, "It means that anything unholy cannot pass."

"You mean I can't leave?"

"Yes…"

"Shit!"

Jade went down to her knees and rested her head against the wall behind her. Integra brought herself to her knees.

"I'll come back for you. I promised."

Jade looked up at Integra with a bloody tear rolling her cheek.

"Can I meet Dracula?"

Integra smiled and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Yes, you'll meet him. Just be strong until I return."

"All right," Jade says as she wiped the tear away.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Sir Integra."

They got to their feet and ready their stolen weapons. Jade turned the corner and shot at both of the guards; each fell to the floor. Integra and Jade rushed to the steel tall doors. Integra pushed them opened and saw darkness of the night.

As Integra took her first step towards freedom, shots were fired behind her. Jade covered Integra with her body as they fell to the floor passing through the spell border. Jade screamed with the pain from the burn of the border. Integra took her gun and shot down the hall hitting the two Nazi soldiers.

"It can't be the Millennium group again. We destroy them long ago."

"Well they're back."

"Are you all right, Jade?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The burn is healing up. Hey, I'm through the border."

"That's impossible."

Jade got up and helped Integra, who was holding her side, to her feet.

"Did I hurt you, Sir Integra?"

Jade moved Integra's hand to see what was wrong. Integra's usual dress of a business suit had a bullet hole and was strained with her blood.

"You're shot!"

"It is just a flesh wound."

"Let me take a closer look."

"No," said Integra as she pulled away.

"We haven't got much time."

Jade stared at Integra with her new purple vampire eyes but didn't argue with her. She instead nodded at Integra. She turned around and grabbed Integra's hand.

"Don't forget. You're a vampire so don't run so fast."

"Aww, do you want me to carry you?"

"Don't be such a smartass!"

"It's better than being a dumbass."

"Shut up, Jade and let's just go."

They began to run out the lab as Jade made sure to keep pace with Integra. After a few minutes of running through a wooden area however, Jade noticed that Integra began to slow down. She looked at Integra and realized that her face had lost all color. Jade stopped and Integra collapsed in her arms.

"Come on, Integra. We have to go."

Jade shook Integra but she doesn't move. Jade listened closer to Integra and realized that her heart wasn't beating. She laid her down on the ground. Jade interlaced her hands together and pressed against her chest. She opened Integra's mouth and tried to blow air into her lungs when she realized that she was a vampire. She had no breath.

"Damn it! Integra, wake up! Integra!"

"They're over there! Let's move!"

Jade looked up to the lab to see a few guards running towards her way. She looked down to Integra.

"Thank you, Integra."

Jade got up to her feet and began to run.

"You left her there," Alucard yells with all his might. The volume of his voice breaks the glass of the office.

"I know! It is a regret that I have had to bear for the last fifty years! I got to a hospital for help and that is when a representative of a group called The American Vampire Hunter Organization. They enlisted me to go back to the lab and destroy the place. So I did for Integra's memory.

The Organization set up a task force to back me up. Our orders were to kill all in Nazi or enemies and to gather any of the test subjects so that the Organization could help revise the experiments. So I went back and to my surprise..."

"O my God, Integra!"

Jade ran to an operating table where Integra laid. Jade shook Integra but she doesn't move. Jade moved Integra's upper lip to reveal vampire fangs.

"No! No! Damn it!"

Jade slammed her hands against the edge of the operating.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you here. Integra, please forgive me. I thought you were gone."

Jade straightened herself over Integra. She took her blades that were specially made for her and held it over Integra's chest. She closed her eyes and began to thrust down to Integra's heart when she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't, Jade!"

A man from the task force walked into the room and to Jade. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We were ordered to get all the test subjects."

"Pete, I should have never left her," Jade said as she lowered her blades.

"I know but the Organization will find a way to fix this."

"I hope so."

Jade looks to Alucard who has his back to her. He looks up to the moon as he questions everything he has heard. He turns to Jade. With her wounds finally healed, Jade stands strong before Alucard once again. She stares into Alucard's eyes with intensity in hers but then she turns away from him. She jumps out the window near her.

"Silly girl!"

Alucard steps forwards when suddenly he feels a rush of memories to his mind. Within this flashes of memories, Jade stares into a compact mirror as she sits in a private jet.

"Alucard, please listen to me. My task force is watching me. There is a lot more to the truth than you realized. The American Vampire Hunter Organization is not trying to revise what the Millennium group had done to us but to improve on it. Their goal is create the ultimate controllable vampire hunter; you're American equal. Integra has been going under this experiment for the last fifty years. They plan to implant a clip in order to control the hunter after they are finished with the experiments. I had no clue until recently when I broke into their labs myself. I saw their files and what their plans."

Alucard sees Jade breaking into a lab. She types on the computer and looks through some files.

"They needed your blood because you are what they call patient zero. You were not turned by another vampire so your DNA is somehow better than a normally turned vampire. Integra needs your help."


	4. Chapter 4

A Second ChanceChapter Four

"Oh, Jade. You survived the big fish."

Jade walks into a bright white office with cherry wood flooring. She stops in front of a cherry-wood desk where a man in his thirties sits. A collection of samurai and European swords hang on the wall along with guns from medieval to modern period. He looks up from his papers and stands up. He extends his arm and offers his hand. She shakes it and sits in the seat in front of him.

"He wasn't much of a big fish. I think he's gotten soft over the years. I hope I collected enough DNA."

"You did. We have enough for several more experiments. You did a good job. You may have saved many lives."

"I am glad that I could help."

Jade stands from her chair and turns to the door.

"O Jade…"

"Yeah…"

Jade turns around to look at the man who is holding a folder leaning forward with his elbow on the desk.

"You remember the break-in a few weeks back?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I remember. You have someone for it?"

The man opens the folder to show a screen shot printed on a standard office paper.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jade's mouth is open but nothing is coming out. She stands there thinking of how to get out of the current situation. The man drops the folder and gets up from his desk. He reaches for a samurai sword from the wall and pulls it out of it sleeve. He turns to her and walks to her. Jade pulls out her blades and stands her ground.

"What did you tell Alucard?!"

"I would never betray the Organization, sir! You must believe me. Everything I have done for the last fifty years have been for the Organization."

"Bullshit! There is no way that Alucard would have let you live. You tell him about Integra? That why you are here?"

"What the hell? You talk as if you sent me on a suicide mission?"

"Well, that was the plan until you put your nose where it didn't belong."

The man moves towards Jade with his sword ready.

"This was my mistake… But it is a mistake I will revise right now with your death."

"How about I make that your death?!"

Alucard's voice echoes throughout the room as Jade and the man look around for him. Alucard appears behind the man. The man turns around and Alucard grabs him by his waist. The sword falls to the floor as Alucard breaks the man's waist off his arm. The man screams as he watches his hand fall to the floor. Alucard laughs and forms a fist. He drives his fist through the man's face and watches as the blood burst out from the deadly blow.

The man's blood lands on Alucard's face and mouth; a flash of memories enter Alucard's mind. Alucard can see the man's memories of Integra and the experiments that were done to her. He sees the man talk to a group of men about the experiments. Alucard looks to Jade as the memories fade from his mind.

"I didn't think you would come," says Jade as she steps to Alucard. She looks into his vampire red eyes and smiles.

"Stop looking at me like that, freak… I didn't come here for you. I come for Integra. I might have a use for you yet."

"No need to sugar coat it…"

"You are weak and a waste of my time."

Alucard walks pass Jade.

"And without this weak waste of time, you would have never known about Integra."

"This is why I am leaving you alive."

Alucard leaves the room and Jade follows like an abused dog to his angered owner. Alucard walks into the hallway out of the room and hears the footsteps of yet another battle. It is no worry to Alucard through as he sees this enemy like female cat sees a mouse; a play thing until boredom kicks in and then kill ends it all.

There is no need of readiness with Alucard. This fight does not even deserve to be called child's play. They are simply lambs to the slaughter as Alucard thrust his fist into one enemy and appears behind another; killing the enemy with his own knife. This fight bores him but, Alucard knows that is for the rare opportunity to save his iron maiden; his lost Countess.

His laughter echoes throughout the labs as all who hear it shake and tremble in fear. This is what he had missed in his life since Integra's disappearance; the cries of the enemy. It is only Integra that could bring this thrill to him; even if she didn't know what was going on for her honor and life. Although the enemy is simple, it is still a thrill to hear the horror cries of death. All of this death and he is still a man; none of their souls are a part of him. He is one and only.

The enemy lies on the floor; blood begins to flow from their body like a river from a broken dam. Jade slowly walks down the hall to Alucard so not to fall from the blood.

"Had fun?"

Alucard rolls his eyes at Jade.

"Why are you still here? You have your freedom."

"I may be of some help or maybe I have my own agenda. I guess you have to find out."

Alucard turns to Jade.

"Cross us Jade and I will slowly kill you."

"I believe you but I don't plan on crossing you."

Alucard chuckles and disappears. Jade runs to the lab down the hall and types in a number on the keypad but the door doesn't open. The word "blocked" appears on the keypad's screen. Jade sighs and punches the pad causing it to shut down.

"Hey Alucard, let me in!"

Jade stands there in front of the door waiting for a respond. She listens in and hears more screams of fear. Suddenly she hears a scream that is coming closer to the door. She moves and lays her body against the wall as the door burst open with the force of a flying scientist. The steel door and body falls to the floor; both now still of the blow. Jade peer her head into the room and sees all the scientists' dead; some of their faces are frozen in fright as if just the fear had killed them.

Alucard stands in the middle of the lab looking to Integra as she was in Jade's memory. She is nude in a tube of liquid and machine monitors her vitals. Her hair is flowing in the liquid revealing her returned youth but still missing eye. He sees a magic border around the glass but still brings his hand to it. He feels the burn of the magic border but seems to enjoy as it keeps him a few inches away from the glass.

Jade steps into the lab.

"Can you get her out of there?"

"Yes, I'll need a few minutes."

Jade walks to the computer and begins to type. She searches the folders and finds one under the word "cure". She opens it and finds a program. She runs the program to find that a vial is being filled just a few inches from the computer. The vial is finished and Jade takes it.

"What are you doing?"

"Still looking, Alucard."

"Hurry up!"

Jade slips the vial into her pocket and continues to type as Alucard doesn't see any of this; he is lost in the sight of Integra. Jade finds even more programs under Integra and her name and copies them to a flash drive.

"Hurry up!"

Alucard's voice echoes louder that it cracks some of the glass of the computers.

"Alucard…"

Integra's head moves slight and Alucard turns to her.

"Integra?"

"I don't think she can hear you," says Jade as she is still on the computer.

"No she spoke."

"No, she didn't. I didn't hear her."

"Alucard…"

Integra's voice is soft and echoes in Alucard's mind.

"Integra? Countess… open your eye!"

Jade turns to Alucard and walks to him.

"I think you're losing it."

Just then, Integra slowly moves and opens her eye. She forces on Alucard and reaches for him but is stop by the glass. She looks around and realizes where she is. She begins to panic and slams her hands against the glass.

"Hold on! Jade, get her out of there! I can't reach the glass because of the border!"

Jade runs back to the computer. Integra looks around the glass. She moves away from the glass and forms a fist. She pulls back and thrust forwards into the glass. It cracks under her force and then she pulls back again. She thrust once more and the glass gives way to her strength. She falls out of the tube along with all the liquid. The wave reaches Alucard's boots as he watches the events unfold. Integra coughs hard and breaths in deeply as she holds herself up. Alucard walks to her and takes off his coat. He places it over her shoulders to cover her nude body. She looks to him.

"Countess?"

Alucard holds out his hand and Integra grabs it. He helps her up to her feet. Integra looks up to Alucard and he looks at her with surprise and wonder. She brings her hand to her face and feels that her eye pitch is not there. She covers her missing eye with strand of her hair. Alucard shakes his head and stops her. He holds her hand in his and smiles to her.

"I wasn't looking at your scar. I was looking at you. I have missed you."

Integra slightly smiles and lets Alucard lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Count, what is happening?"

Integra looks around and finds Jade standing there.

"Jade?"

Integra's mind fills with memories of her and Jade trying to escape Millennium lab. Integra pulls away from Alucard and looks down to her hands. Her breath becomes fast and deep as she realizes that the skin on her hands are smooth and soft. She walks to a computer's monitor and looks into its glass; using it as a mirror. She brings her hands to her face as she realizes that she is wrinkle-free and young again. She backs away from the computer; bumping into a scientist's body and a computer chair.

"What the hell did they do to me?! Am I a vampire?"

"It is all right, Countess. All that matters now is that you're safe. We are here to rescue you," says Alucard as he walks to Integra.

"What did they do to me? Am I still me?"

Integra whispers and her eye begins to water. She tries to hold it back as imagines of herself with fangs and a red eye flash in her mind. She feels overwhelmed and the tear escapes as she loses her will to hold it back. Alucard brings his hand to her cheek and wraps the tear with his gloved index finger. He holds his hand up to her.

"Look Count… Her tear…"

Integra looks up to his hand and sees his glove is still as white as snow.

"You are still you. You are still the beautiful strong countess that I fight for until the end of time."

Alucard wraps an arm around her and is surprise as she wraps her arm around him. He looks to her and smiles as the feelings he had lost over fifty years ago begin to return; the feeling of hope, faith, and love fill him. These are feelings he never wanted to lose again.

"My Countess…"

He kisses her forehead and breathes in her smell. Integra shakes her head and rolls her eye with a chuckle.

"You have missed me?"

"In more ways than one."

"I don't get it. They were trying to make you into the prefect vampire hunter but it seems…"

Jade stops her explanation when she hears gun fire above the lab; there are cries of pain and death as the gunfire continues to sound throughout the area.

"Sounds like Seras is having fun," says Alucard as he reaches for Integra's hand. She laces her fingers with his and smiles.

"Alucard, what the hell?! You should have told me that Seras was going to come, guns a blazing! The organization has a private army on their side," Jade yells as she runs to the entrance of the lab room.

"And?! It's nothing we haven't encountered before."

Alucard and Integra laugh together as the song of war continues above them. The gunfire is mix with the screams of men dying and the battle cry of Seras. Integra steps forwards with her hand still in Alucard's.

"I hope you have a means to escape, Count."

"We do, Countess. We have a helicopter that will take us to a private jet. I've pulled out all the stops for you, my countess."

"Good. Now, let's move out!"

Jade walks to the door and pulls out a hand gun from the back of her pants. She walks to the door and looks down the hall. The newly reunited couple follows Jade down the hall and out of the lab where Seras is still fighting the soldiers of the private army.

"Excuse me, Countess."

Alucard disappears and reappears in the battlefield.

"Master, I had them. Man, he's not going to let me have any fun now," says Seras as she put down her weapon and watches Alucard begin to kill the enemy. Seras looks towards the lab entrance and sees Integra and Jade.

"Sir Integra!"

As Seras runs to Integra, Alucard blocks each of the bullets heading towards the female group. When Seras reach Integra, she grabs her and hugs her tight.

"I missed you, Integra!"

Seras is crying as she continues to hold Integra.

"Get off!"

Integra pulls Seras off of her and Seras falls to the ground.

"You're a bit stronger than I remember."

Integra rolls her eye and breaths heavy through her nose.

"Let's go!"

Seras gets up and leads Integra and Jade to the helicopter. As they reach the helicopter, soldiers surround them with their guns draw to them. One of the soldiers sits on top of the helicopter just below the stop blades.

"Come on, bitches! Call on your bastard vampire!"

"Trust me! They don't need me!"

Alucard's voice echoes throughout the area as the women ready themselves for battle. Seras jumps to the soldiers on top of the helicopter and pushes him back. The power of the blow forces the soldier's neck against the helicopter blade. The head of the soldier and his body falls to the ground. Jade fires her gun and hits her mark as Integra punches the soldier near her. She reaches back and feels Jade's blade at her fingertips. She wraps her fingers around its handle and pulls it out. She slashes at the throat of another soldier and he falls to the ground. She turns a quick look down and sees the fangs of the soldiers.

"They're all vampires?"

"Weaponized vampires; another experiment by the Organization!"

The women quickly get into the helicopter and Seras starts it. She brings to her lift off as Integra and Jade watch Alucard in his battle. His loin roar is heard through and sends chills down the spin of the remaining soldiers. They begin to run from Alucard.

"You coward! You're not even worthy of my time!"

Integra laughs as Jade sits back. Jade reaches above her for the first aid kit. She sets it down in front of her and opens it.

"Are you hurt?"

Integra asks and she looks on as Jade pulls out a syringe gun. She pulls the vial out of her pocket and puts it the syringe gun. She brings the syringe gun to her neck.

"Jade, what are you doing?"

Jade smiles as she pulls the trigger of the syringe gun. She feels the solution flow through her veins and it takes over her body. She fades out and collapses onto Integra's lap. Alucard appears in the helicopter.

"What the hell wrong with her?"

Integra looks up at Alucard and shrugs her shoulders as she holds Jade in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A Second ChanceChapter Five

"I don't care for your apologies, Mr. President. An organization in your country held me hostage for the past fifty years and experimented on me. Now it seems like some members in your government knew of what was going on and did nothing. None of them informed my country of my well-being, and my people believed that I was dead. How dare you underestimate my intelligence? You believe that I will accept your explanation. I don't believe you had no knowledge of the organization and the experiments that they were conducing on people that were from all around the world; some of the people were your own.

Do not tell me that there is no need to shout! Be grateful that Britain doesn't take this to the U.N.!"

Integra slams her office phone on its base as Alucard watches her and smiles. She forms a fist and slams it against the surface of her desk creating a crack.

"Damn it!"

Integra raises her hands to the sides of her head and starts to pace back and forward behind her desk. Alucard walks to her and she stops with her back to her. He brings his hands to her shoulders and begins to rub them.

"Countess, don't make yourself tense. Relax; this is your first day back in your country and your home."

"Yes, I return to a mess!"

Integra looks around her room and sees the leftovers of the fight between Alucard and Jade.

"My apologies, my Countess; allow me."

Alucard disappears from Integra and so does the clutter in the room. The pictures on the walls are straightened and the woods are shined. Alucard reappears behind Integra and back to rubbing her shoulders. She looks back to Alucard and flashes his teeth with his signature smile. He reaches for her chair and brings it behind her. She smiles and takes her seat. As she becomes comfortable in the table, a pot of tea with sugar treats appears in front of her on the desk.

"For my Countess," says Alucard as he bows to her.

"Thank you."

Alucard pours a cup for Integra and sets it in front of her. Before she picks it up, Alucard brings himself down to her and kisses her softly on her lips. Integra joins him in the kiss and intensifies it by runs her fingers in his hair. Alucard brings himself down to his knees as he slips his tongue to hers. Their tongues dance together as he wraps his arms around her. They pull their lips away from each other. They rest their foreheads against each other and Alucard rubs his nose against hers.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me, my Countess."

"For what, Count? What did you do?"

"Is what I didn't do? I didn't save you sooner. I didn't see pass their lies and come to rescue you from the experiment. I am sorry…"

Alucard is interrupted by Integra's index finger press against his lips.

"Enough with that. Everyone thought I was dead. I saw my memorial on the way here. I don't blame you, Alucard."

"It still doesn't help. I still…"

"Don't act like a baby! I am here now."

Alucard nods but still his eyes are darkened with the thoughts of the past.

"I forgive you, Count."

Alucard smiles at Integra and she pulls him to her for another kiss. Alucard pulls away as Seras opens the office door.

"Excuse me masters."

"Yes, Seras," says Integra as Alucard brings himself to his feet. He stands behind Integra as Seras walks into the room.

"How is our guest?"

"Jade is fine, Sir Integra. In fact, she is outside the door. She wishes to talk to you about her finding on the experiments."

"Let her in."

Seras walks back to the door and opens it. Jade, using a wheelchair, rolls into the office with a laptop. She stops in front of Integra's desk.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"You helped Alucard find me. It may have been fifty years but you did what you had to. I have you to thank."

"There isn't much to thank. I truly believe that the Organization was helping you not hurting you. I only learned the truth not that long ago. I believed that they were trying to revise what the Millennium labs did to you in the first place and in a way they have."

"What did you find?"

Jade opens the laptop and types on the keyboard. She places it onto Integra's desk.

"This file has documents that show that not only did Alucard's DNA fail to complete the final experiment but it seems as if that it revised some of the previous experiments."

"Why," asks Alucard.

"The scientists thought that since you are patient zero, your pure blood reversed the other vampires' blood that they had used previous. You are unique, Alucard. Your blood is very powerful. They had to scramble in order to stop the full effect. They stopped the experiment and give you the cure, Integra, in order for you not to take into a full vampire."

"They had the cure already," questions Integra.

"It seems that they accidently found one through other experiments, that Alucard's DNA can be used as a cure. It reversed another subject completely. The only side effects that they had found so far were the rapid healing and some super human strength. You and I are human with some upgrades."

Jade smiles as she closes the laptop.

"That is good," says Seras with her index finger pointing to the air to show her excitement.

"Yes, it is. I have some programs that will monitor our stats, if that is all right with you?"

"Yes, it is, Jade. I'm glad we're both somewhat back to normal."

"I'm glad that I was about to help you and I got to meet Drac… I mean Alucard."

Jade waves to Alucard and rolls herself out of the room. Seras follows her out of the room and down the hall.

"So how do you like here so far?"

"I think its okay here. Do you that Integra would let me work for her?"

"I don't doubt considering what you have done."

"Speaking of which… I am sorry about trapping you downstairs the first time I was here."

"No problem," says Seras as they reach Jade's guest room. She opens the door.

"Hold on. I think I have enough strength to walk."

Jade gets up with her laptop in hand and stands on her feet.

"Great," says Jade as she walks into the room. Seras follows her in.

"Seras, what it like to have another soul with you? Is it weird?"

Jade sits on the queen-sized bed. She crosses her legs and pads the bed to signal Seras to sit next to her.

"It was at first but after awhile I got used it to. Pip isn't much of a problem except when he's making dirty jokes or talking dirty. He has a dirty mind."

'Hey, I haven't had sex in hundred years and I'm in the body of a virgin. Of course I have a dirty mind! Be the way, I think Jade maybe into you.'

"Shut up, Pip!"

Seras looks to Jade and apologies for the outburst.

"No problem. What was he saying?"

"No, it's too embarrassing."

"Come on, tell me."

"He thinks you're into me."

Jade becomes quiet and looks away.

'I told you!'

"Shut up!"

Seras looks to Jade who looks back and blushes. Seras jumps up and stands.

"What? You're hot!"

Seras walks out of the room.

"What? You should be flattered!"

Jade shakes her head and lies down on the bed. She takes her laptop to her belly and opens it. She looks at the screen as the program she was running is now flashing an error sign. Jade's eyes widen as she reads the massage.

"O God!"


	6. Chapter 6

A Second ChanceChapter Six

Integra walks down the hall to her bedroom when she stops and looks back at the shadow. She smiles and flips her hair off her shoulder. She puts her hands back in her pockets and turns to the shadow as a pair of eyes opens within them.

"Alucard, you're becoming a stalker."

The shadows begin to shrink and form the outline of Alucard's body. He stands tall in front of her and smiles. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I can't help it, Countess. I have been without you for the last fifty years. The last of Millennium group took you away from me and the American kept you from me. I just wanted to be close to you like I should have been all those years ago."

Alucard brings his lips to hers and places a kiss on them. Integra pulls away and smiles at him.

"Yes, I know you what to spend all your time with me but it's late and I am tired. I want to sleep."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would want some company," says Alucard as he raises an eyebrow. He runs his hand down her back and rest on her bottom as he brings his other hand to her cheek.

"Alucard, you dirty minded bastard," yells Integra as she pushes Alucard off of her.

"Come on, Countess. Hasn't this experience taught that you seize the moment? Take what you want?"

Integra rolls her eye and walks to her bedroom door. She holds the knob as Alucard looks after her. They both look down the hall as they hear footsteps coming towards them.

"Good night Sir Integra. Master isn't bothering you, is he," asks Seras as she stops between Integra and Alucard.

"Nothing I can't handle. Where are you going right now?"

"I'm going to check on Jade. I kind of walked out now her early."

"Why," asks Integra.

"Well, it's rather embarrassing..."

'Seras, move on. Can't you see that Integra and I were in the middle of something?'

Alucard speaks to Seras through their mind connect and points his thumb to the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry, Integra but it seems that I am being rushed. I will see you in the morning. Good night!"

Seras waves to Integra and walks down the hall. She can hear Integra tell Alucard that he was rude to her but continues to the end of the hall. She walks down the stairs and to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out a blood pack and a bowl of fruit salad. She takes the items with her out the kitchen and down another hall. She opens the blood pack with her teeth and begins to drink.

She walks to the second level of the mansion and down the hall. She stops at a slightly opened door and she pushes it fully open. She walks in.

"Jade, I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have just rushed out the room like I did but…"

Seras looks to the bed but doesn't find Jade. She walks to the front of the bed and sees the laptop still running. She places the bowl of fruit salad on the foot of the bed and begins to walk out of the room when she hears a faint moan across the room. She turns and looks around to see Jade's fingertips peeking from the far side of the bed. Seras runs to Jade who is lying on the floor on her stomach. Her eyes are partly open and she is grasping a flash driver.

"Jade?! What happened?"

Seras turns Jade to her back to discover parts of Jade's face missing and blood now flows freely from the wound.

"Jade, hold on! It'll be all right!"

Seras picks up Jade and runs out the room.

"Alucard, would you let me alone. I am very tired. I want to sleep knowing that no one will be watching me," says Integra as she sits on her king sized bed.

"All I'm asking is that I watch you sleep," says Alucard as he stands in front of her.

"You're beginning to whine."

"At least I didn't ask you what's really on my mind."

"Which is?"

Alucard raises his eyebrow to her and laughs slightly.

"Get out you idiot!"

Integra jumps up and pushes Alucard towards her door. Alucard lands on the door with a hard crash cracking the door.

"You see what you did. You and your dirty mind!"

"What? I know that I'm not the only one that has thought of it."

Alucard pulls Integra to him and she crashes against his chest. She laughs with her and he lowers himself to her and lays a kiss on her lips. She allows him to wrap his arms around her. She moans softly under the kiss and grasps his jacket. Integra pulls away from Alucard and looks up at him.

Integra begins to bring her hands to her cheeks when her eye widens. She opens her mouth and the screams of cry rushes. She arches her back and tilts her head as her screams continues. Alucard holds her as he is confused of what is happening to her. Then he sees the skin of her face stretch from her skill and break away leaving blood in its wake. Integra's screams of pain cease and she collapses on Alucard. Alucard brings his arm under her knees and lifts her.

"Integra?!"

Alucard cradles Integra in his arms as he shakes her gentle to wake her but she doesn't responds to his actions. He opens the door and runs out the room. He runs down the hall and to a infirmary where Seras has Jade laying on a bed. She is holding Jade's as she is screaming in pain.

"Master, what's happening?"

"I don't know!"

Alucard takes Integra to another bed where he lays her down. As he does, Integra begins to scream and arch her body as the wound on her face begins to expand. Alucard stands back in shock as Integra stops screaming and rests on the bed once more. Alucard walks to Seras and Jade and realizes that Jade has the same wound. He opens his mouth to speak when Jade grabs him as hard as she can.

"The experiments with your blood are failing," says Jade out of breath.

"What? Why," Alucard questions as he lowers himself to Jade.

"It may be because of Schrödinger's abilities…"

Jade stops as she tries to breath. Alucard hears from Integra's direction a groan. He turns around and sees Integra turn on her side to him. Her eye is open and is looking directly at him. The words of the Major floods her mind as Schrödinger's name echoes in her ear.

"'As long as he recognizes himself, he is everywhere and nowhere… He cannot recognize himself any longer. And in this case… what will happen...' We are now becoming imaginary numbers!"

Integra finishes her sentence as more pain overwhelms her. Alucard gets up and rushes to Integra. He holds her hand as she tries to handle the pain. She rests back onto the bed and looks to Alucard.

"But how could the two of you be affected by Schrödinger's abilities. I am here. I recognize myself…"

"But your DNA was forcedly removed. I don't believe that the scientists accounted for that…"

Jade breaths in deeply between her words as the pain push at every part of her body.

"Is there any way to revise this," asks Integra. Jade looks at Integra and hesitates to answer the question.

"There has to be something we can do," Alucard yells towards Jade and turns back to Integra. He gently runs his fingers against her forehead and hair. He has a bloody tear runs his cheeks as he reflects back to the years that he lived without her. This time with her has been a tease to him and he holds Integra's hand tighter.

"There might be something… Here…"

Jade lifts her hand high with the flash drive in it. She hands it over to Seras.

"The scientists believed that they can use Schrödinger's abilities as a form of time travel. One of the scientists believed that time could be treated as a place. They believe if they find Schrödinger's abilities gene, they could experiment with it in Organization's soldiers."

Alucard gets up and walks to Jade as Seras walks to a computer in the far right of the room. She places the drive into the computer.

"What did they find," asks Alucard.

"Not much. It was still a theory."

Alucard turns to Integra who is going through a joint of pain. She reaches to him.

"No, Alucard. No, Count. Don't do it! You don't know what could happen!"

"I can save you, Countess. I can make sure that none of this happens."

Alucard closes his eyes and remembers the building that Integra walked in fifty years ago. He hears Integra's scream for him to stop but he doesn't listen. He brings himself into the memory and everything around him disappears.

"Alucard? What the hell are you doing here?"

Alucard opens his eyes and sees he is in a pale white hallway with marvel floor. He turns around to see Integra in her usual dress but she is wrinkled and is wearing her glasses. Alucard smiles at her.

"What are you smiling at?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Second ChanceChapter Seven

Alucard walks to Integra with his hand reaching out to her. He grabs her hand and starts to walk to the front door of the building.

"What the hell are you doing, Alucard?"

Integra stops Alucard from walking to the door. He turns to her.

"Countess, trust me. You need to get out of the building."

"Count, there is no question of trust but I just want to know what's happening."

Alucard and Integra begin to walk to the door. He sees Seras in front of Integra's limo.

"Master, do you mind telling me that I am boring you? I was in mid-sentence when you disappeared on me. Sir Integra, didn't you have a meeting inside?"

Alucard ignores Seras and opens the back passenger's door.

"Countess, please go home."

"Count, what the hell is going on," Integra questions as she gets into the car.

"Seras, just drive and don't look back."

Seras runs to the driver's side and gets into the car. She starts the car and drives off with Integra looking back to Alucard. Alucard disappears and reappears in the building. He quickly looks around the building and finds the C-4 bombs in the basement. He laughs as he dismounts the bombs.

"Hey!"

A man with a Germany accent yells from behind Alucard. Alucard turns his head and sees the man dress in a Nazi uniform with an assault rifle. Alucard laughs as he turns to the enemy soldier. The soldier raises his gun and begins to fire. Every bullet hits Alucard's chest and he enjoys their piercing of his flesh. The soldier empties the clip of his gun and through the darkness of the basement sees that Alucard is still standing.

Alucard is laughing as the bullet holes in his clothes and chest heal quickly. Then Alucard rushes forwards and straighten his fingers. He thrust his hand through the chest of the alter vampire Nazi soldier and pierce his heart. The soldier's collapses onto floor and turns to the dust. Alucard turns around as he sounds another soldier behind him.

The soldier holds a trigger for the bombs in his hands and shows it to Alucard.

"Pull the trigger! Nothing will happen," says Alucard as he points to the dismantled bombs. The soldier pulls from his back a pair of C-4 bomb ready to explode.

"Okay, I guess those would work."

Integra is still looking out her passenger's window as the building she was just in is further away from her sight. Seras looks into the rear-view mirror and sees the worry on Integra's face.

"Why are you worried about Master?"

"I am not worried about Alucard! Shut up and keep drive!"

"Yes you are! Oh I think it's …"

Seras is interrupted by a explode from the now far away building,

"Alucard!"

Integra yells and sticks her head of the window as she watches the black smoke rises from the broken building.

"What?"

Integra brings her head back inside the car and looks behind her to see Alucard sitting next to her. He coughs some smoke and then smiles at her.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Countess, I…"

Alucard stops as a memory of Jade in the Nazi lab comes into his mind.

"Ah, crap. I'll be right back. I promise I'll explain everything when I come back."

Alucard disappears from the car as Integra calls out to him. Integra sits back into her seat and crossing her arms as she says, 'this is getting annoying!'

Alucard appears in the Nazi lab that was in Jade's memory. Jade is lying on an operating table as a scientist is inching towards her as the other scientists are watching the machines around them. One of the scientists turns around to see Alucard standing behind the main scientist smiling.

"Guards!"

Alucard thrust forward and sending his fist through the scientist that is in front of Jade. The rest of the vampire scientist rush to the exit door but Alucard is there to block them. He smiles and pulls out his guns because the scientists are not worth his time killing them by hand. He reaches forward and let the tips of his guns rest against the forehead of the first two scientists. He squeezes his triggers and watches as the bullets seem to explode their head leaving nothing behind.

The rest of the scientists begin to run away from Alucard but have nowhere to hide from silver bullets. Each of the scientists suffers similar fates as Alucard fires to them. The scientists fall to Alucard's feet and he smiles at his work. He walks to Jade and puts his guns back in his jacket. He looks her over and sees nothing altered about her. He picks her in his arms and carries her out the lab. He runs with her in arms through the wooden area that surrounds the lab and into a city. He stops at a hospital where an ambulance is parked. He opens the back door and places Jade on the bed inside. He turns around to leave when he feels something pull on his jacket.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Someone you'll hopefully never see again."

He walks out of the ambulance.

"Thank you," says Jade softly as she lays back on the ambulance bed weak from the experience. Alucard disappears from the area as staff from the hospital find Jade and begin to treat her.


	8. Chapter 8

A Second ChanceChapter Eight

Integra and Alucard sit across from each other in her office. Integra is settled back in her comfortable office chair and has her arms cross at her bosom. She holds a cigar between her lips and lets her smoke fill the room. She has her legs cross at her knees and she is still. Alucard seems to mimic her position in his chair but his hands are lace together. He has them resting on his lap. Integra's aged eye looks at Alucard as his story still rings in her ears. She now blinks as she believes that she has come to an understanding.

"I was to be captured today in that building by what was left of the Millennium group. Then I helped a woman from Brooklyn whom had already undergone their experiments out of the lab but she left me behind believing I was killed. She came back with an American group to destroy the Nazi lab where she found me. I was altered by the Millennium labs anyway and for fifty years the American basely took over where the Millennium group with my experiments. Do I have this right for far?"

"Yes, Countess. You do."

"Then Jade came to you. She took your DNA under orders from the Americans. She also explains what's been happening for the last fifty years. All of you saved me but, at the end Jade and I were dying from the cure the American made from your DNA. Jade tells you that you can travel through time with Schrödinger's abilities and here we are."

"That sums everything up quite nicely, Countess."

Integra nods as she comes forward in her chair. She interlaces her hands together and brings them to her chin as she places her elbows on the desk.

"That is an amazing story."

"I know it is hard to believe but I did live it. I lived fifty years believing you died in that building today."

"There is no question in my mind that you did live that. What I'm thinking is why did you come to back here? Why not travel as far back as your encounter with Van Helsing and free yourself of my family?"

Alucard is taken aback by Integra's question.

"I can't believe that you would ask that question."

"It's a valid question."

"No, I believe that it is your valid worry about this ability. The truth of the matter is that it never crossed my mind. I believe you know why. I believe that you knew the answer to your own question while you were asking it. I now do not regret my life and what I have done because it has made me into what I am. And you are mostly responsible for this. I wouldn't change anything now."

Alucard leans forwards and reaches for her. Integra grabs Alucard's hand and holds it tight. She smiles softly with her wrinkles are drawn out more with the action and the sunset's fading light. Alucard returns the smile and sees Integra's passion for him in the lights of her eye. She realizes she is revealing more of herself to him and blushes. The red color of her cheeks sends laughter out of Alucard. Integra rolls her eye and shakes her head.

"You are beautiful," Alucard says as he reaches with his free hand and moves her hair from off her face. He lets his fingertips run against her skin and she closes her eye to enjoy his touch. As if they are connected through the moment, Integra and Alucard stand. Alucard walks around the desk still holding her hand. Integra meets him half way and they walk into each other's open arms. He wraps his around her and she did the same. Integra looks to Alucard and he returns her stare.

"So what happens now, Count?"

"I don't know, Countess."

"I guess we'll take it once day at a time," says Integra with a smile.

"I couldn't have said it better," says Alucard and then kisses her forehead as the moon shines down from the night's sky.


End file.
